


Your Hips, Your Lips, They're Mine

by that_gay_crier



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, Shower Sex, let them be gay, no hets no regrets, wink wink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 12:33:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10741788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_gay_crier/pseuds/that_gay_crier
Summary: Kimberly is impatient and Trini gladly does what she wants.





	Your Hips, Your Lips, They're Mine

**Author's Note:**

> trini is a top you can fite me on this

Back against the ground and heavy breathing.

That's basically Trini now, after Kimberly managed to swipe her off her feet in more ways than one.

"That's it for today," Jason waves his hand up in the air.

Kimberly offered a hand and Trini took it. That was obviously another perfect excuse to touch her.

When Trini was on her feet, she wiped the sweat off her face with the back of her free hand.

Her free hand. What happened to the other one?

"Of course she doesn't let go," Zack snickers when he eyes the hands locked together.

That's what happened to the other one.

"Why? Is there something wrong?" Billy looks at Jason for an answer, only receiving a light chuckle and a pat on the back.

"Let's bring you home, Billy," He guides him outside and they leave together.

Kimberly lets go but she sends a smirk and a wink towards the other girl's direction, causing her to fidget in her place.

Trini decided to place her focus on Zack. "I have both fists to hit you with now," she threatens, his tongue poking out of his lips as a result before he left the two alone.

"See you tomorrow," The Yellow Ranger clears her throat. She was about to leave, but that was a really dumb move because she knew that Kimberly wouldn't let her go easily.

"My parents aren't coming home until next week, so I thought that the two of us could hang, watch a movie or something," The same smirk was plastered on her face.

"Right, and I would agree because...?"

Dumb question.

"Because I said so and I won't take 'no' for an answer," Kim grinned and took both her hands, entwining their fingers together and spreading their arms open at their sides.

"And if I don't want to?" Trini cocked a brow.

"Who are you fooling, babe?"

"Fuck you," She growled and rolled her eyes to look away. It was actually admittedly hot whenever she did that.

Kimberly sent off another wink. "Exactly,"

\--

They were walking side by side on the way to the Pink Ranger's house. Kimberly didn't even try to hide it. The only thing missing was her yelling to the whole world that Trini was her girlfriend. She held her hand, pull her for a peck on the cheek or the lips, whisper her name in her ear close enough for her lips to brush against her skin, do small actions that she _knew_ would drive her mad and needing more.

The moment they entered her house, Kimberly slammed the door and locked it, pulling Trini again for a long, heated kiss. She felt arms circling around her waist as she dragged the woman closer to her. Their tongues danced with each other, fighting for dominance whilst they found their way to the stairs.

"God, Kim, you started a minute too early." Trini sniggered when they had to stop to safely walk up the stairs.

"Seeing you all sweaty and heavy-breathing snapped a different picture in my head," Kimberly bit her lip and grabbed onto her again when they reached the top, kissing her, sucking on her bottom lip and darting her tongue in her mouth. She led her to her room without breaking contact, stopping on her tracks when she felt the heel of her foot hit the leg of her bed.

Trini pushed her down on the soft mattress, their lips parting for her to leave trails of kisses around her body, starting from her jaw, down to her neck, stopping at her collarbone. She left butterfly kisses, then left bites, dragging her tongue against her skin and sucking on it.

"Fuck," she gasped out, her arms tightening around the other's neck as her hands found their place tangled in her hair.

Kimberly pushed the body on top of her up, feeling the space between them widen. She kept eye contact with her, catching her bottom lip between her teeth with a smirk. "Dirty," she sat up, whispering, "You're a dirty Ranger," she stood up and walked towards the bathroom with her back facing the woman in the room. Her fingers fiddled with the hem of her shirt before she brought it above her head, walking in the bathroom after looking back again with a grin.

Trini was left dumbfounded in the middle of the room. She covered her face with one hand and chuckled a little. Her face was burning hot because _fuck_ — her girlfriend was so _hot_ and how _dare_ she leave her craving for more.

Then there she was. She found herself naked in the bathroom, stepping inside the shower and closing the glass door behind her. Her eyes were locked on a well-built back. Kimberly didn't even bother to look back, since she was expecting someone to close the shower door she left open.

"You really shouldn't leave me hanging, you know," Trini whispered as soon as her arms trapped Kimberly's waist. She rested her chin on her shoulder and let herself get wet, feeling her hair dampen and the droplets of water dripping from her back. She started kissing her shoulder from behind. Fingers carefully swept Kimberly's hair away from her back to her left shoulder so Trini could trace kisses on the back of her neck.

Kimberly didn't even remember getting pushed against the cold glass that protected the outside of her bathroom from getting wet. But here she was, an arm on top of hers that was above her head pressed against the glass like the rest of her body. Every touch she felt from the woman behind her sent shockwaves up to her brain. A hand was resting against her abdomen, a pair of cold lips leaving trails on her back, shoulders, and neck, and a body was embracing her from behind. They were taking a shower, sure, but she was so _fucking wet_ nothing could compare right now.

She used her free hand to meet with the one on her abdomen, guiding it a little lower to show what she wants. The hand she held, however, forced her own on top of her head to meet with her other one. It was back on its former position, index finger guiding the rest just below her belly button.

Trini was more teeth than lips on the upper part. She's left marks on her neck that produced hisses and groans and growls that felt like fireworks in the back of her mind. Her work on Kimberly's lower body stopped which resulted into a whimper begging for more. She brought her knee up, nudging her legs to spread a little. Her knee rubbed against her inner thighs and she felt the sticky moisture that dripped down between her legs. The way her knee rubbed against her elicited a moan from Kimberly's throat.

Hearing that made her feel like she was riding a rollercoaster to space. It was like a switch just broke because someone pushed it down too hard. It was like a bomb exploded and her brain just melted. Her body gave allowance to the one in front of her that caused Kimberly to turn and face her, and she _swore_ she was under her spell because she was kneeling involuntarily, like it was some instinct that pummeled her down.

"Trini,"

It was more of a whimper and sounded so unsure, like she was a lost child in the woods too scared to call unwanted attention but too desperate to call for help.

"What?"

A smirk played along Trini's lips. She stopped then and there, on her knees, not breaking eye contact when it started.

"Please," she pleaded.

"Please what?"

Kimberly managed to glare at her despite the situation. She bit her lip again to prevent a hungry moan to get past her.

"Fuck me," she muttered, feeling something other than water drip down her legs.

"I can't hear you, Princess," Trini pushed further. Her fingers played with Kimberly's inner thigh and it generated sounds from her throat that made her heart do summersaults.

" _Fuck_ me," Kimberly whimpered out again, sounding more desperate and needing.

Trini left one small kiss on her abdomen then continued rubbing her inner thigh _dangerously_ close to her entrance. She neared her head and she wasn't sure if the hunger she felt in the bottom of her stomach was gone or if it got stronger when she finally got a taste of what she has been craving for.

Kimberly shivered into the contact. She brought her hands up to the girl's head, her fingers getting tangled in her hair again.

It was just seconds later when her tongue slid up her walls, her teeth grazing her clit before she heard another whimper.

Kimberly bucked her hips forward for more contact. She felt two fingers enter her and a tongue dancing on her clit, building her up inside while her moans bounced off the tiles in the room. She raised her leg and positioned it on top of Trini's shoulder unconsciously to bring her even closer.

Trini picked up her pace, even nipping a little to hear a different sound that brought her too close to the edge. Kimberly was close, _so_ close at this point, she was letting her reactions loose, everything escaping from her throat and going around the room.

"Baby- _fuck_ —!" Her voice traveled eight octaves higher at the last word when she felt a third finger thrust in deep. Her eyes rolled back and she was seeing stars, and it didn't help when Trini's tongue is ten times more skilled than her fingers, _and_ that was saying something because _damn_ her fingers are strong and fast.

She thrusted in deeper, hitting the certain spot she discovered not so long ago. With her knuckles pounding against her and her teeth dragging and everything was just in the right place, she felt her folds tighten, accompanied by the loud moan that escaped Kimberly's mouth, and her work was done. She freed her fingers, licking them to taste the sweetness that flooded the shivering girl in front of her. Trini stood up and placed a soft kiss on Kimberly's lips, her arms wrapping around her waist again.

"Satisfied, Princess?" She purred, voice low and eyes locked with another pair.

"We're just getting started."

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! ;)


End file.
